


Worship

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [186]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Celebrations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Khan Noonien Singh's Thoughts, Oral Sex, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Khan has thoughts while he has a sexual encounter after a successful escape from the Federation.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by **MizJoely** (" _Hmm, either celebratory smut for escaping the Federation (well, Admiral Marcus, anyway). Or "she thinks he's John Harrison" smut while still on Earth, your pick_ "). I went with option 1.

She was absolutely intoxicating. He had had baser urges a long time in the past, but with this woman, he didn’t know what it was about her that drove him to his knees to literally worship her. She wasn’t an Augment like he was; she was an above average human in intelligence. Petite. Small breasts, not so wide hips. Sparkling eyes. A dazzling smile. And she tasted as sweet as the honey he remembered from days past, both on her lips and between her legs. That nectar, in fact, was sweeter than honey, and as he was lapping it up now, listening to her soft mewling and panting as she squirmed beneath his lips and tongue, it was music to his ears.

She came against his lips with a sudden shriek and he lapped it up, every last drop, enjoying the taste like nothing he had ever enjoyed before. When he pulled away and started to stand she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Well. The minx was demanding, it seemed.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself before kissing him deeply, plunging her tongue into his mouth to taste herself. He moaned into the kiss as the heady rush came over him, the heady rush he was associating with this woman in his arms. He slammed her into a wall but she only gripped him tighter, and he hastily shed the trousers of his uniform before cupping her breasts in his. Some might say they were tiny but they fit his palms perfectly, He knew the rosy tips would pucker under his ravishment with his tongue but no, now he needed to claim her. He needed to be inside her with a fierceness he did not realize he could have ever felt.

He slipped a hand between her legs and teased more wetness out of her before position his cock at her entrance and sliding her down on top of it. They fit like perfect pieces to a puzzle and he knew that she felt the same as she gasped and threw her head back against the wall. He wanted to draw it out, make her come again and again. He usually had better control than this but he needed to fuck her into insensibility now. Claim her. Make her his.

He pistoned into her, the wall of his escape ship and her legs wrapped around him being the only things keeping her up as he moved his mouth to her neck, biting down with his teeth lightly and listening to the small sounds she made, the vulgar words and the pleading she did to get him to go harder, faster. Fuck her more. And he did just as she commanded, as he always would, and fucked her until she shouted his name.

When he came, he said the first thing all night he had said, softly against the flesh over her pulse point. A name...her name, the name of the woman who had tamed the beast. The name of the woman who would be a Queen among his people when they awoke.

Molly.

 _His_ Molly.


End file.
